User talk:Peanuts43
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Image.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 14:12, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for your nice message. I'm glad you like this wiki. :From some of your mistakes, I had a feeling that English was not your first language. Still, the good thing about wikis is that we can work together to create articles. If you make a mistake, somebody else can fix it. Anyway, I am an English teacher and I speak Spanish (I am also an administrator on the Spanish Literatura Wiki and contribute there every day), so if you write something incorrectly, I should be able to work out what you're trying to say. :Please feel free to continue contributing here. Also, it would be great if you created a new Wikia wiki about Peanuts in Spanish which we could link to. The address could be es.peanuts.wikia.com and it could include translations of the articles from here. Please, let me know if you'd be interested in doing that. I could give you a little help, if you need it. :Very best wishes, Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 09:45, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I have just created the new Spanish Peanuts wiki There is now a new wiki at http://es.peanuts.wikia.com . I have made you an admin and a bureaucrat, so you will be able to alter the wiki any way that you like. I am now going to ask Wikia to link the two wikis together. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 10:05, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand why you did that You are already an admin and a bureaucrat on the Spanish Peanuts Wiki which I founded. You have all the same rights that I do, including the ability to promote other users to admins and the ability to change the way the wiki looks. You already created articles on Snoopy and Woodstock on that Spanish-language wiki which are linked to from the articles on Snoopy and Woodstock here. I don't understand why you would want to create duplicate articles about those characters on another wiki and add red interlanguage links that go nowhere on those pages. If you wanted to create an article on the new Peanuts movie, why didn't you do it at the Spanish Peanuts Wiki that already existed? I would be very happy to help you on the original Spanish Wiki Peanuts. For example, I could arrange for all the images on this wiki to also appear over there, but not going to do anything on the new one. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:04, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Please be aware of this Please be aware that the way TV episode titles, as well as TV series titles, movie titles, book titles and comic strip titles, are capitalized differently in English than they are in Spanish and French. A TV series episode title would be written as "Los misterios del amor" in Spanish and "Les mysteres de l'amour" in French but "The Mysteries of Love" in English. All words of more than three words are capitalized in the English title. Also, please remember to add categories when you create new pages. Thank you. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:52, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Ok, no problem :I asked you to remember to add categories when you create articles. You have kept forgetting to do that. Please remember in future. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:20, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Something else you need to know about English punctuation. In English, TV episode titles and song titles are written in inverted commas, not in italics. So, it's "Linus' Security Blanket" from The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show and "The Great Writer" from Snoopy!!! The Musical. I don't really have the time or energy to go through all of your recent edits. If you could correct yourself, that would be great. Also, please be aware that we have separate articles about the stage musical Snoopy!!! The Musical and ''Snoopy!!! The Musical'' (TV special). Don't link to the page about the TV special if you're writing about the stage musical. Thank you. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:59, January 5, 2017 (UTC) OK, thank you for the little English lesson Your cartoon Wow! I am seriously impressed. I think you have a great future ahead of you in animation. I loved the zigzag on Mrs. Brown's dress and the 10-02-50 license plate. Unfortunately, there's no way that we could have an article about your cartoon here. It is, essentially, fan-fiction and I've always removed all references to fan-fiction from articles as soon as I've seen them. If you're really, really lucky and your video goes viral, it might then get a section in the [[Unofficial Peanuts media|Unofficial Peanuts media]] article. I'd want to see some proof that it had been shared by a lot of people before that happened. What I do think you should do is add that video to your user pages here and on the Spanish wiki. Once again, well done! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 15:21, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Thank you. That would be a good idea... Let's wait some days then... Anyway, I'm very glad you have liked it Peanuts43 (talk) 15:37, January 7, 2017 (UTC) I hope you're well. Are you still studying cartooning? —Justin (koavf)·T· · 06:41, November 14, 2017 (UTC)